Happy 4th of July
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: It's the 4th of July, and Kacey and Zander managed to get Gravity 5 to play at Santa Monica Pier. It's a day full of fun, fireworks... and oh yeah! Zevie! R&R? One-shot written for the 4th of July! Proud author; this has been read and reviewed by the one and only David Israel! :)


**A/N: Hey! I got a review from **cartoonshirtnerd** on my story Zevie: An Unusual Tale, saying I should post my 4th of July Zevie fic soon! I figured I would today, because tomorrow is probably going to a be a bit busy for everyone-myself included. So, I hope you enjoy this! And thank you, **cartoonshirtnerd**, for getting me onto my computer today finally! :D haha. I felt a bit lazy waking up, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

This is the first summer Gravity 5 is having together. It's July 4th, and although many don't go crazy over it this holiday, there are always fun events. Kacey Simon comes into her backyard, where she's holding a pool party for Gravity 5, followed by one of Gravity 5's members, Zander Robbins. She and Zander have huge grins on their faces, and can't wait to tell their friends the good news.

"What are you all smiley about?" Stevie asks, sitting on the edge of the in-ground pool. Kacey has one of the more upperclass houses in L.A. It's very nice, and very Kacey Simon. "Okay, so you guys know how I told you we're going to the Pier later, right?" Kacey says. "Santa Monica Pier?" Kevin asks. Kacey ignores his question-she's only talked about that one pier for _weeks_ now. Kacey takes a deep breath and then says, "Zander and I got Gravity 5 a gig there tonight!" "Oh my gosh, really?" Stevie smiles. Zander nods his head.

"That's great! So, should we rehearse then?" Nelson says. Kacey nods her head, and she goes into her house for a couple minutes. When she comes back out, she says, "My mom is letting us set up in the basement." "Okay, great. Everything is in the van, right Nelly?" Stevie asks. Nelson nods his head and he, Kevin and Zander all go out to the front to start bringing in the equipment.

Stevie and Kacey go inside and head downstairs to the basement to start clearing room for everything.

...

Eventually all the equipment is set up, and they begin rehearsing _Only You Can Be You, Moves With The Music, Go With Gravity_, and _Good Life_. "That rocked!" Stevie says after they finish. "Well, we do know how to-" Kacey starts "_Hold it down!_" they all say together, using their Gravity 5 "handshake," if that's what you can call it.

"Okay guys, we need a lot of practice though. We sounded _amazing!_ But let's not take any chances! From the top again," Kacey says. Gravity 5 get into position and they rehearse some more.

...

After rehearsals, Kacey, Stevie, Nelson, Kevin and Zander all go back out to the backyard and they swim the rest of the afternoon, and enjoy the small pool party Kacey threw for them. "Hey, Kace? What time are we supposed to be there for anyway?" Stevie asks. "Well, it doesn't get dark until, what? 7? So, they say somewhere between 7 and 8," she replies.

"Do you think we could go early? I _really_ wanna go to it and hang out a bit before we perform the whole night," Nelson says. Kacey shrugs. "I'm fine with it. Anybody else mind?" Everybody else in Gravity 5 seem happy with it, so Kacey says, "Alright. Let's give it a little while though. Say about an hour? That way we can get all the instruments into the van and then we can get going."

"Sounds like a plan!" Zander, Nelson, and Kevin say, standing up to go get the instruments from the basement. "Girls; Hold it down," Zander says right before going into the house. Stevie and Kacey laugh and they talk a little while, while the boys get the equipment into the van. The ride from Los Angeles to the Santa Monica Pier shouldn't take more than _at least_ and hour.

...

It's 5 o' clock now, on the dot, and Gravity 5 have officially been at the Pier for over an hour, not including the time in the van. "Man. That's the seventh time I've gone on that ride, and I haven't puked yet!" Nelson says. Stevie gives him a look of disgust and says, "Why would you want to?" Nelson and Kevin exchange one of _their_ glances before explaining to Stevie, "Because, Steviekins, puking is one of the greatest things to do at amusement parks, _duh!_" Stevie gives them a smug smile and says, "Don't ever call me that again, first of all. And second, I'd rather hold my food down the whole night."

Kacey just playfully rolls her eyes and says in a sing-song voice, "Come on, _Steviekins!_ You haven't gone on one ride all evening!" Stevie shrugs her shoulders and says, "Amusement rides aren't my thing. I'm just waiting for the fireworks and to play our gig." Zander gives Kacey a wink, and he walks up behind Stevie and grabs her waist, holding her up so that she can't stouch the ground... or run.

Stevie lets out a shriek of surprise, and then tries to fight her way out of Zander's hold. "Zander, let me go!" she whines. Zander chuckles, but he doesn't relent. "Zander! Let. Me. Go!" Stevie cries, trying to get free. He tosses her over his shoulder and says, "No, I don't think I will." Stevie throws punches at his back, and once she sees where he's walking to, she starts freaking out more.

"Zander, really!" she cries. "What's the problem?" he asks. "Put me down and I'll tell you," she says, glad he's stopped walking. "How do I know you won't try to run away?" he asks. "Zander put me down, now! I'm serious!" Zander chuckles and puts her down. "Thank you," she mumbles. "Now, what's the problem?" he asks.

Stevie says, "Don't laugh. Please." Zander holds his hands up in surrender and says, "I won't." "I'm terrified of roller coasters. I've never been on one... but they just freak me out. They twist, turn, go _upside-down!_" she says. "I love roller coasters!" Zander says. "Good for you then," Stevie says dryly. He grabs her hand and says, "Come on."

"What? NO! Zander!"

"Stevie, relax!"

"No! No! I'm not getting on that!"

"Stevie..."

"No, let me go! I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"I don't care, Zander! I'm not going on it!"

"I don't care if you're serious either, come on! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"I don't like them!"

"You'll love it, just come on, please?"

"No!"

"Doesn't matter. We're next in line to get on anyway," Zander chuckles. Stevie's eyes go wide as she realizes the whole time they were fighting, Zander somehow got her in line. "You're sneaky, you know that?" Stevie snaps, now clutching Zander's hand until her knuckles turn white. "Stevie, the roller coaster isn't even that big. There are larger and scarier," he says. "I don't care," Stevie says through clenched teeth.

Outside the line, Kacey, Nelson and Kevin watch the rides in action while getting something small to eat. "Okay, I _will_ throw up this time!" Nelson says before taking a bite of the hot dog he ordered. Kacey makes a disgusted face and says, "Alright, then." "Yeah, me too!" Kevin says. "Good luck with that," Kacey says, not really listening. "What are you, dreaming?" Nelson asks. Kacey looks at Nelson as though she just realized he's beside her. "Oh. No! I wasn't. That boy over there, though. He is some fine creation," she says, more to herself.

Nelson and Kevin groan.

"Zander if I die..." Stevie begins. Zander laughs. "You're not going to! Look at it, Stevie! It's really not that long a ride, and it doesn't even go upside-down," he assures her. "For your sake, Zander, you better hope your entirely right," Stevie grinds out between clenched teeth. Zander just laughs.

When they get off the ride, Zander says, laughing, "I think you were the loudest one on the ride." "Zander..." Stevie warns. "Come on, Stevie. Admit it. You enjoyed it," he says. Stevie sighs and says, "Fine, Zander! I enjoyed it. Don't make me do it again." They meet up with Nelson and Kevin. "Where's Kacey?" Stevie asks. Nelson points across the way to where Kacey is standing, flirting with a boy. Stevie rolls her eyes and laughs. "Typical Kacey," she says. "So, did you enjoy your first roller coaster ride?" Kevin teases.

Stevie points a warning finger in his direction. "Don't mention it," she says. "Come on, Stevie. You enjoyed it. We could hear you all the way over here," Nelson says. Stevie blushes and she covers har face with her hands. She rests her covered face into Zander's shoulder and groans. Zander, Nelson and Kevin laugh. "Yeah, she had fun," Zander answers for her.

Stevie swings her foot up and slams it into his shin. Zander jumps back and grabs his shin. "Hey! That wasn't nice," he says. Stevie gives him her famous smirk. And teases, "That's what you get for pulling me to my death." "You're still alive, aren't you?" Nelson responds to her, laughing at Zander.

By the time the sun is finally down, Kacey and the rest of Gravity 5 are setting up their equipment. There aren't any shows that are usually showcased until the 7th, but Kacey and Zander managed to pull a few strings. "This is going to be so awesome!" Kevin and Nelson say together. "And that was freaky," Stevie comments, referring to their simultaneous moment.

By about 7:30, maybe a little after, Gravity 5 is ready to perform. Kacey announces who they are, and they open up with _Only You Can Be You_. Then, it's _Moves With The Music_, then it's _Good Life_, and finally, _Go With Gravity_. As the concert ends, and the people begin clearing out to enjoy the rest of their night at the park, Gravity 5 congratulate one another. "Do you think we can get something to eat before the fireworks start?" Nelson says.

"Oh yeah, did you ever throw up, Nelly?" Stevie asks. Nelson frowns. "No, and I forgot about that... till now." he says, bummed. Stevie pats his shoulder, but doesn't say anything. They all go get something to eat and drink, since the performance drained most of their energy.

As they sit down to eat at one of the tables at Pier A, Stevie points out across the water and says, "Look! Those are the fireworks in Malibu!" "Oh yeah, wow, it's amazing how you can see them from this far," Kacey comments. They watch the fireworks across the water.

After a little while, fireworks started going off closer, and they turns around in their seats, Gravity 5, and many other people nearby too, to watch. The fireworks are being let off the on the other side of the beach. It's the first 4th of July, since 1991, that Santa Monica Pier is letting off fireworks. People all around the Pier and on the beach cheer as every firework is let off. The colors are stunning, and the sound of the fireworks seems to make everyone's body jump the slightest bit, but it fills them with joy.

People who work for the park are going around selling things like sparklers and glow sticks and light up necklaces and bracelets. Kacey buys a light up necklace, while Kevin and Nelson get the giant glowing glasses-only adding to their adorable geekiness. Stevie doesn't intend on buying anything. They'll only go out later on. But, she's enjoying the fireworks.

As she's watching, a sparkler comes into her view. It's above her head enough to not even touch her, but she jumps back a bit. "Zander!" she cries surprised. Zander chuckles. "What are you doing?" she asks. "You're standing under a sparkler," he says. "I see that, genius," Stevie snorts. "What about it?" she asks. "It's _my_ 4th of July mistletoe," he says. Stevie's speechless. "Come on, you know what mistletoe means," Zander teases.

It dawns on Stevie, and she exaggerates the word, "Oh!" She smiles and plants a kiss on his lips. Zander shakes the sparkler out so there's no more light coming off it, and he cups her face in his hands and holds her to him. The kiss lasts longer than Stevie intended, but it's sweet.

And it's something the two have wanted to do for a while, but they haven't admitted it until now. The finale of the fireworks begins, and the cheering around them grows louder, but they don't notice it.

"Happy 4th of July," Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin say, looking at one another, as Stevie and Zander pull away from one another.

"I couldn't agree more," the couple say, smiling.

**A/N: Okay, so fluffy by the end! :) I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it, but anyway, let me know what you honestly thought! :D Thanks everyone!**


End file.
